The Flower Queen
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: The great Baba Yaga gives Alucard a chance to find his perfect bride...Or grow her. AxS
1. Meet Baba Yaga

**An idea that struck me and I thought "I have to write this one!" I promise that I will update Oh My Sweet Angel.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a king. A true nosferatu. His name had changed along with the many years of his life. His current being the No-Life King Alucard. All vampires and mortals alike feared and adored him. They adored him for his great rule and the lives that he made better. They feared him because of his voracious appetite for war and bloodshed.<p>

But there was one person that did not fear him. A hag that went by the name of Baba Yaga. She was a skilled witch in the arts of magic and many didn't dare cross her path. They feared that she would eat them or enslave them as her servants forever. Many claimed that she had teeth made from the very iron of hell itself. None dared to seek her chicken footed hut that lay on the outskirts of Alucard's kingdom. As far as the king was concerned, if they left each other alone, then there was nothing to worry about.

But all of that changed one faithful day.

* * *

><p>One spring, April to be exact, the king was looking out his window over seeing his vast garden. It was a rather peaceful night, the full moon glowing brightly for all to behold. A clear and almost starless night. The warm air was pleasent along with the light cool breezes. A night calming to the senses.<p>

But the king was not calm. He had been feeling depressed as of late. There was no bloodshed as of late having conquered most of the lands. To simply put he was bored and, though he wouldn't admit it, lonely. Oh there were plenty of women that literally threw themselves at his feet, but none of them had sparked his interest. They were all greedy and vain, especially the female vampires. They just didn't fullfil him.

_'What is it that I am craving for? The women that parade themselves here night after night are beautiful, but it's not enough. What is it I want?'_

This thought had been plaguing his mind for sometime. This feeling just wouldn't go away. Alucard felt hollow inside. Like there was an empty space in him that needed to be filled. There had to be something done about it.

_'Time to go searching.'_

* * *

><p>The next night, Alucard announced that he was going to find himself a proper mate. A woman that would be fitting enough for the title of No-Life Queen. The Royal Vampire Court agreed that it was time that he did find one. Many suspected that a new woman in his unlife would mean less wars.<p>

Alucard himself already knew what he was looking for. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a vivacious personality. Pale skin, soft and supple. Curves and features that would send the goddess Aphrodite to shame. Oh, he could already imagine her. Oh she had to be a virgin though. The virgin blood that would be his for the taking.

He chuckled to himself in the night air. "Where oh where can my little Queen be?" He sang rather mockingly to himself. Ah yes, Alucard was certain that he would find someone. After all, he was a king was he not?

* * *

><p><em>'This is more difficult than I imagined.'<em>

Two weeks later and the vampire found himself at a local inn drinking cheap red wine. The taste rather tart but it fit his mood better. He had tried from the higher class women all the way to the lower classes. Either they weren't pretty enough or they were no longer virgin. He could smell thier tainted blood and no matter how much they lied he knew better.

He sighed to himself and kept drawn in his cozy dark corner. Another party was held that night but he had no interest. He knew already that there was no one there for him. He took another sip of his wine, musing on where he should search next when some arguing voices brought his attention back to earth.

"I said get out of here you wretch!" The inn keeper had yelled at a rather haggidy woman. Her white hair messy and unkempt. She had a big nose complete with a big wart on the end, her clothes were simple yet torn and dirty. She pointed a bony finger at the man behind the bar.

"You'll be sorry! Won't even let a poor woman have a drink!"

Alucard tuned out what she was saying choosing to instead pay attention to the powerful aura radiating from the woman. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but there was something definantly strange about this woman. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him. His mood brightening a little, he stood up and sauntered over to them.

"Excuse me sir, but she is with me. Bring her whatever she likes." He stated calmly.

The two ceased thier arguing to look at him. The man in both fear and confusion, the woman in thoughtfulness.

"Er...She is with you sir?"

"Yes. Now give her what she wants."

Oh the innkeeper knew who he was. Alucard didn't even need to announce his name, his face was already famous as much as his taste for blood was. The man gave the old woman her ale and mumbled an apology. Alucard walked back to his corner followed by the old woman.

"You did a kind thing there young man."

"I merely wanted some quiet."

"Or was there something else you wanted?" The woman sat across from him without invitation.

Alucard stared at the woman in disbelief. He had a feeling she was powerful, but to what extent? How did she know he was looking for something else? He quickly composed himself.

"No. Not unless you knew where I could find myself the perfect bride. A virgin at that."

She took a swig of her ale and nodded her head understandingly. "You want to find love. You want to find the one person that would make you whole again. Someone of great beauty, intelligence, and independence. But not so much to be above you and still need and want you."

"More or less."

Suddenly the woman began to chuckle causing the vampire to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "I know where she is."

Alucard inwardly leapt at her words, but he didn't show it on his face. "Where?"

The old woman finished her drink and stood up. "Follow me."

And so he did.

* * *

><p>They went through a forest and across a swamp. Finally in the middle of a clearing there was a hut. As they approached the rather small dwelling, it rose up into the air and Alucard quickly noted that it had chicken feet. He looked over at his companion that was throwing corn kernals on the ground.<p>

"Are you the one called Baba Yaga?"

"Indeed I am." Baba Yaga said smiling. The hut seemed to have noticed the offering because it came back down and she opened the door, ushering him in. He entered warily, taking in his surroundings. It was rather shabby, but it had a welcoming feeling to it. There was a little fire going with a small cauldron over it. Various herbs and feathers were hanging from the ceiling. Books were lining the wall and a small table was in the middle of the room. There were stairs suggesting that there was a second floor.

"I want to ask you a simple question." Baba Yaga said.

"Go on."

"How far a you willing to go for this woman? What are you willing to do for her?"

He thought about it. "I would do anything for her and go as far as I will go to reach her. Why is she far from here?"

Baba Yaga didn't answer him right away. She just stared at him as if she was trying to see through him. In the end she sighed. "Very well." She walked over to her cauldron and began to pour various liquids in it. Whatever was in it began to shimmer a green color.

She turned to the vampire. "I will need you to do three tasks for me. When you are finished, then I will show you where you perfect bride is."

"And that's it? No other strings attached?"

"Yes. No other strings attached. There is a coffin in the basement that you may use for this morning. You're tasks will begin tomarrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>


	2. The First Task

**I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far! And so without further a do, the first task.**

* * *

><p>Alucard felt as if he had barely fallen asleep when the witch was knocking on the lid.<p>

"It's time to wake up."

The ancient vampire pushed the lid open and sat up to see Baba Yaga a scarce foot away from him. She chuckled a little. "Come up to the kitchen and I will explain eveything."

With a low growl, the vampire stretched and got up. A gnawing feeling in his stomach told him it was time to feed. "This had better be worth it." He grumbled to no one but himself.

A few moments later found the vampire seated at the witch's table. The old woman shoved a goblet in front of him.

"Here. Drink this."

Alucard took a wiff and found that it smelled wonderful. Delicious and sweet. His mouth began to water. This was the smell of a woman's pure, warm, virgin's blood. He grabbed it and downed the entire thing. His hunger was satisfied for the moment. He set his cup down and found the witch busy over the cauldron again.

"Did you like it?"

"Immensely."

"Good, because I added it to the mixture."

Alucard opened his mouth to ask what she meant but he was cut off as she began to talk.

"Your first task begins today. Go north of my hut and keep going until you reach the sea. When you reach it, walk along the eastern shore until you find a cave. In there lies a sleeping creature. I need at least three scales from it."

"And what kind of creature are we talking about?"

Baba Yaga turned around and grinned a grin that would do him proudly.

"Why it's a Hydra of course."

* * *

><p>"I swear that if this is some trick I will personally impale her!"<p>

He had gone all the way from her hut to the sea by flying and felt the moisture from the ocean beginning to form salt crystals in his hair. It wasn't bad, but it felt unpleseant. Almost like chaffing yourself every few minutes.

Alucard found the cave and his keen ears picked up the sound of a low growl emitting from it. Without any hesitation he strolled forward. If it was as the tales of old said, aim for the heart and the it would be dead.

He transformed himself into shadows. Sneeking up on it seemed low to him, but if it meant avoiding any problems then so be it.

He found the beast in the center of the vast cavern. The cave itsself was dark and partially flooded with sea water. It came up to maybe his ankles. But that's not what his attention was focused on.

The hydra was a massive beast. It's three heads were fast asleep, the growl could have been a snore. Its fangs were sticking out of its mouth like jagged rocks. The scales on it were at least a good foot each. They must have weighed a good pound or two.

Alucard walked towards the beast. He saw a stalagmite near him and broke it off easily as if it was a dirt clod.

The sound made the monster growl and shift its weight. It rolled languidly to its side, exposing its belly to the vampire.

_'This is too easy.'_ Alucard thought to himself. Grinning, he sauntered closer to his prey. The pointed make-shift weapon ready for the kill...

**Drip. Drip.**

Alucard felt water hit his cloak and looked up. One head was directly above him, glaring at him.

Monster and monster stared at each for a terse moment before the other heads began to shift, waking up.

In sheer seconds all hell broke loose. The heads began to snap at him from all different directions. Alucard dodged the attacks easily and proceeded to go for the kill.

Until he was caught by the monster's massive tail. He went flying and slammed into the jagged wall of the cave. He felt alot of his bones break from the impact as he slammed to the ground. He was mended in moments and silently thanked his powers for it.

Getting back up he formulated a plan quickly and dissolved into mist and shadows. The hydra's heads whirled around frantically, looking for its prey.

Alucard saw his target and inched his shadows closer. _'There!'_

The vampire allowed his arm to form under the thing, forming the stalagmite he had picked up. He stabbed the creature with all of his might.

With a loud wailing sound, the creature stumbbled around. Alucard reformed a few feet away from it only to be thrown against another wall.

"That's it! Baba Yaga is going to die!" He proclaimed as the hydra fell down dead with an earthquaking thud.

His bones and wounds mended and he approached the dead beast. With vicious ferocity, he ripped three scales out.

As soon as he stepped outside of the cavern, he saw the sky beginning lighten. It was almost sunrise. The sun didn't bother him, it wouldn't kill him or hurt him. He just hated it.

Taking off into the sky once more, he wearily made his way to the sky. Taking flight once more he made his way back to the old hag's hut.

* * *

><p>"He are you scales."<p>

Alucard promptly dumped them on the floor. They had begun to smell horrible like fetid meat as he flew back. And now the stink was on him.

"You took longer than I thought."

Baba Yaga looked up from her spell book and noted the state of the vampire. He was dirty and his clothes were torn to shreds. She clucked her tongue.

"There's a warm bath upstairs. Just leave your clothes outside the door and they will be mended."

Alucard nodded appreciatively. He began to head for the stairs but then he paused.

"What did you need the scales for?"

The old woman sighed. "They are the toughist material in the world. I needed them for strength."

She picked up the scales from the floor and walked over to her cauldron. She proceeded to dump them into her pot. The water suddenly hissed and turned an onyx black color.

Alucard shook his head in disbelief. "She dumps it in her soup." He mummbled to himself.

Without thinking any further, he walked upstairs and saw a nice warm bath for him in a plain white tub. It was a decent size, but not nearly as luxiourious as his. With a sigh he undressed himself and placed his clothes outside the door.

After his bath, he stepped out and found not only a towel, but his clothes clean and mended sitting on top of a cabinet. He looked around and saw no one. He decided not to ponder on it and quickly dressed himself.

He made his way back to the kitchen. The witch shoved another goblet full of blood in his hands. (It wasn't nearly as tasty as the first.)

After a quick meal. He headed back to the borrowed coffin.

"Sleep well, your second task begins tomarrow."

Alucard inwardly groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a bit OOC with Alucard. Good night! And don't forget R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Second Task

**Thanks to inutashagirl, eyes of sin, Black Diamond07, Silace, darkryubaby, God ComplexX, and for reviewing! And thanks to all of you readers for stopping by!**

* * *

><p>Alucard felt rather than heard Baba Yaga come into the room. He opened the lid and stared at the old woman who was only a few feet away from him.<p>

"It's time for the second task." Was all she said before turning around and heading back upstairs.

Alucard yawned and stretched his muscles before letting himself phase upstairs.

As soon as he was there, Baba Yaga fed him much as she had the day before. He vaguely wondered where she got it from but decided that he didn't care enough to ask. When he finished he waited. When he got nothing after a few minutes he asked,

"What is the second task?"

The old hag sat herself in a plush red chair and picked up some quilting needles.

"The task is rather simple depending on how you look at it."

Alucard felt his patience beginning to run low with this woman. Just as he was about to say so, she smiled and continued.

"In an eastern meadow from here is a golden feather. It's enchanted and almost impossible to reach."

"Why?"

She giggled. "Because," she and the chair suddenly levitated a few inches off the ground. "It floats high in the air and never comes down!" She said giggling still.

The vampire left the witch. He felt like she was mocking him some how and couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

><p>"This should be simple."<p>

Alucard had found the feather in a clear meadow. The stars made it shimmer a soft golden glow. It was whirling around idly and was in one spot.

The vampire stood right under it and began to float upward to it. Just as he reached a hand out a gust of wind blew it away from him.

Frowning, he drifted toward it again. And once more the feather blew away. Again and again he tried this same routine, but the feather always danced out of his reach.

_'There must be some kind of trick to getting it. Maybe it can sense when I get close to it.'_

Alucard let himself change into mist and tried to fool the feather. He could see the feather in his mind and raised himself a little higher. His tendrils of shadow could almost touch it...

**Whoosh!**

It flew away again. Sinking back down to the ground and letting himself reform, Alucard was cursing. The goddamn thing would not let him grab it!

He looked around and spotted a rock not to far from him. Upon reaching it, he sat down to think of different strategies.

_'Shadows are no good. This thing must be able to feel when someone is about to grab ahold of it. I doubt that turning into a dog would help matters.'_

A light went off in his head. Why not try as a bat? Surely the thing could not sense him if he was an animal?

He quickly transformed into a cloud of bats. Rush it all at once and the thing wouldn't stand a chance! He commanded them to swarm around the wretched feather and one by one they made a grab for it.

Alucard grew more and more frustrated when the feather began to dadge every single one of his bat army. If he attacked from up above, it would float downward. If attacked from the left, it would go right. He tried from every direction at once, only for the thing to make itsself weave in and out of them.

Every great once in a while he could feel it touch, but when he tried to make a grab for it, shoom!, off it would go. This attack continued for maybe an hour before he gave up and sat himself on the rock. Once again in human form, he began to throw rocks at it only to watch it taunt him by floating away.

Alucard sat there, angry and hurt, (well his pride anyway.) He was able to conquer and kill vast armies. Men and women trembled at his name! And here he was. Running around like a child for a stupid feather. And the feather was winning!

Growling to himself, he looked up at the sky. The moon was waning and he felt slightly cheerful to see it. The moon had always cheered him up. Even when he was a human. He didn't know why but it did.

_'I hope that my wife will have that same effect on me as you do my dear moon.'_

That thought gave him renewed strength. If this Baba Yaga knew where this wonderful woman was, then he would do anything she asked. He wouldn't give up.

Getting up from his seat, the vampire once again swarmed the feather. Only this time he added shadows to this feat. He would trap it with his shadows and grab it with his bats. Then the feather would be his!

He willed his shadows to make a barrier. Once secured he forced his bats to fly it to the walls. And just as he planned, the feather raced away from the bats and headed straight for a wall. He felt it touch and felt one bat ready to grab it...

**Whoosh!**

Gone again! He continued this for another hour. Trying to trap it only for it to get away in the last second. He gave another go. This time he made the shadows form around it. Condensing the walls. The walls closed in on it, the bats were closing in on it! He could almost feel it in his hand.

**Whoosh!**

That was it!

Alucard sank to the ground cursing at it. Throwing whatever objects he could find on the ground at it.

"I thought you said this would be simple Baba Yaga!"

He stopped his childish behaviour and paced. He tried and he tried to think of new methods but nothing came.

Alucard sank to his knees and stared at the feather that floating so freely in the sky. This task was impossible! It was not easy at all.

Without even thinking, the vampire found himself talking to it.

"Please feather. I need you so that I can give you to that witch. Please come down for me."

Suddenly and to his utter amazement, it began to come lower to him. It drifted all the way down and made its way to the floor of the earth in front of him.

Alucard's hand shot out and snatched up the feather. He rolled it between his fingers before he began to laugh uncontrolably.

All he had to do was ask! Why didn't she just tell him that! She must have been having a good laugh at his expense!

After a few minutes he got up and dusted himself off. Still thoroughly shocked and in disbelief he set off to the old hag's hut.

* * *

><p>"You're back a little earlier than I was expecting."<p>

Alucard had stepped into the hut and saw Baba Yaga still knitting away. He wasn't sure what the fabric was. It looked silvery and light. Almost like the moon itsself.

He showed her the feather with a flourish. "Here is your feather. Now may I ask why you didn't tell me that all I had to do was ask?"

The old witch sighed and set down her work. "What did you learn this evening?"

"That it's a pain in the-"

"I mean what did you truly learn."

Alucard thought about it. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I must be patient with things and not always use force."

She smiled and got up. Taking the feather in her hand she made her way to the cauldron. She dumped it into the mixture turning it into a golden color.

"A fine lesson you have learned indeed. I was expecting you to stay there until the sun rose up before you bit down your pride and asked it."

Alucard nodded his head thoughtfully. He silently thought about things before asking, "Are you sure that this will find me a wife?"

"All in good time. All in good time."

* * *

><p><strong>A feather! A freaking feather is the mightiest weapon of all! AHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	4. Third Task and Hidden Task

**Hello and welcome to the third task! Thank you everyone that reviewed!**

* * *

><p>A tapping noise on his coffin lid awoke Alucard from his slumber. He didn't think he would have minded it so much if he didn't have such sensitive hearing. It was like someone tapping on a metal tuning fork to him.<p>

"It's time for your final task."

Alucard followed his routine of stretching before heading to the kitchen. Baba Yaga greeted him as she did with her usual cup of blood and heading back to her cauldron to stir it. The mixture was still its golden color from last night and Alucard briefly thought of how irritating the feather had been. He smirked a little, secretly glad that the damn thing had been boiled down to nothing.

"Your last task will be a very interesting one indeed. And probably by far the most difficult you've had to face."

"Just get to the point. I do not have all night."

Baba Yaga turned and looked at him. "Has the feather taught you nothing?"

Sensing that he was being chastised, Alucard felt anger but staunched it. "I deeply apologize. Just please tell me my final task. I feel anxious to meet this woman that I seem to be doing this for."

She nodded her head. "All in good time. But for now the task."

Baba Yaga hobbled over to the thing she was working on last night. She tossed it to him and Alucard unfurled it, revealing a silvery looking cloak.

"That is an invisibility cloak. It will wear off by dawn. You shall be unseen till then."

"And why would I be required to wear this?"

"Go westward of this place and you will find a forest made entirely of crystals and gems. In the center is an elven child. You will need this cloak to take get a few strands of her hair."

She handed him a pair of silver scissors and told him to be off. Directions given, the vampire set off to his next destination.

* * *

><p>Alucard found himself staring at the forest in awe. In all of his life and undead life, he never knew this place could have existed. The trees were clear and silvery from the moon. The leaves themselves looked like they were made from emeralds. Pink and purple crystal flowers were every where. The path he was walking on right now was made from nothing but gemstones. A dim glow from the moon made this place seem so bright and breath taking. It was magical and entralling and immediatly, Alucard knew why humans never found this place.<p>

A slightly clear dome hung over this forest and Alucard bet his life that if he wasn't invisible right now, then there would have been a barrier that rendered this place invisible to the normal eye.

_'Except my eyes are not normal. But still, this is making me uneasy. What must I do to get what I want? If I transform, I will be seen so most of my powers seem to be out of the question.'_

Since every encounter so far was difficult, Alucard believed that this to was going to be hell. He stopped his thoughts when he reached a small sapphire cottage. He could have sworn it was meant for a child's play time. Like a walk in doll house really. He squinted his eyes and could make out a small shape through it.

_'That must be the child.' _He thought. Alucard walked around this structure, looking for anyway of him getting in. He deemed himself to big to fit in any of the doors or other openings. He was just to big! The doors literally came to his waist! And he could practically see the other side by craning his neck. How the hell was he going to achieve his agenda?

Alucard let himself muse for a moment. He supposed that the only thing he could do was reveal himself, but then what would the use of the cloak be? The vampire found himself pacing, thinking of all the possibilites he could do. He even vaguely came up with the idea of destroying the entire place and forcing the child out.

Finally a briliant one struck him. Summoning his familar, he let the dog experimentally walk around. The forest was still in tact and it seemed as though he could use animals to his advantage. Making his familiar position itsself by the door the dog barked.

**Woof! Woof!**

He prayed that the child was stupid enough to take the bait...

"Puppy!"

He wasn't dissapointed. Seconds later a small child ran out the door. She was the most beautiful thing Alucard had ever seen. Her skin was milky white and she had the longest white hair, falling past her waist. She had the big black doefull eyes. The only thing saying that she wasn't human was her dainty pointed ears. Her little blue dress swished around as she ran to the "puppy."

_'Now act like you're hurt.'_

The dog began to whine and show her his paw. Pretending that it was hurt. The little girl looked at him.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

**Whine, Whine**

"It's okay. I'll make it better."

With that she hugged the child and gave Alucard the perfect chance. Lighter than a butterflies touch, he whipped out the scissors and cut a couple of strands from the oblivious child. Watching them fall to the ground, the vampire grabbed them and put them in his cloak's pocket.

Silently congratulating himself, he called to his dog self and told it it was time to go. The dog obideintly got up and the child clung onto it. The dog tried to make its way to its owner, but the girl refused to let go. She had managed to relocate herself onto its back. The dog tried to shake her off.

Nothing.

It shook more violently then was needed.

Still nothing.

Alucard willed it to run around the place to try and shake it off. The dog flew over crystal hedges and through yard surounding the place. Faster and faster they went, the girl laughing and holding on like it was some game, Alucard getting more and more frustrated, and the dog finally collapsed out of exhuastion.

"Awww. Are you tired? I know what you need. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

The girl went inside her house and Alucard saw this as a chance to escape. Summoning his familiar back to him, he swallowed it back into his body and turned to make his exit.

"Where did you go puppy?"

Alucard felt himself freeze up. The girl was crying and for some reason he couldn't help but feel sad.

_'What the hells the matter with me? I've killed thousands of people and have never felt guilty even once! This must be a trick of the elves! I will not fall for it! I will not-'_

The girl's crying was getting to him. It made him feel...guilty.

Rustling thre cloak around, Alucard transformed himself. It appeared that his dog form was acceptable and he strolled over to the child. Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. "Puppy you came back!"

_'This is degrading.' _Alucard thought. He nudged the child onto his back and once she was securly on, he took of. Partiall gliding and partially running, he moved across the grounds. Alucard ran all the way out of the crystal woods and to a small clearing. He stopped there and let the girl down. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the stars and the moon.

The old vampire watched as she danced around and ran this way and that. She soon was running out of energy and snuggled up to the beast. Alucard laid on his side and allowed the girl to lay on his stomach. It was almost a peaceful feeling. And suddenly he found himself not wanting to return the girl to the lonely cottage.

"Thank you for being my friend. I wish you'd stay with me forever and ever."

The girl was falling asleep. Hesitantly, he reached his mind out to her and asked, "What's your name little one?"

"Lillium." She answered sleepily. Within a few more minutes, she was asleep.

The No-Life King watched as the girl slept before shoving her up on his back again. He carried her all the way back to her cottage and once there, he realized that he could fit as a dog. He let himself in and found her bed. Gently placing her there, he pulled the covers over her and headed for the door.

_'I'll come back for you Lillium.' _He thought, looking at her one last time. When he was done, he took off. The cloak lay forgotten on the forest floor.

* * *

><p>"There you are. I'd wondered when you would turn up."<p>

Alucard silently handed her the hair before walking over to the table. Seating himself, he stared at the pot. Once the hair were added it turned into a sapphire blue. Just like her little cottage. An overwelming saddness took him from the inside, he refused to show it but the witch knew better.

"If you must be reassured, she is not as lonely as you think. The other elves will be there in the morning."

"But she sounded sad and lonely. I doubt that I would have needed a cloak to come and see her."

Baba Yaga nodded her head thoughtfully. "You know you can always visit her when you want to. She will always be there. And who knows, maybe you can bring your wife to meet her."

At the word wife Alucard suddenly snapped out of his blue mood and looked at the witch. "This is my final task. I want to know where she is now."

Baba Yaga sighed. "There's one more thing I need from you."

"What! I thought that there were only three tasks! Not favors!"

The old woman held up her hands. "I meant that I need something that you have."

Alucard scowled. "What. It is money or some kind of wealth in the end?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean it needs to come from here." She pointed to his heart.

"My heart? In case you didn't notice I don't have one."

"Then why were you so sad for the girl? Why need a wife if you can feel nothing?"

Suddenly Alucard lost his patience. With a snarl he upturned the table, sending both witch and furniture flying. Baba Yaga looked at him from under the table that had fallen on her.

"I've had enough! I'm beginning to think that you were never going to show me! I've humored you long enough! Prepare for you own death you miserable old hag!"

The table moved of its own accord, moving back to its original place. Leaving Baba Yaga defenseless. But even as the vampire was advancing on her, she didn't move. Instead her shoulders were shaking and that enraged Alucard more. She was laughing at him! How dare she!

Moving in for the kill, he stopped short when a salty smell reached his nose. It was like sea salt and it took him a few moments to realize that it was coming from the witch herself. Another minute and a quiet sob reached his ears.

Baba Yaga wasn't laughing at him. She was crying.

The old woman got up and hobbled over to the table where she sat down and put her head down in her folded arms. Sobbing and crying away.

Alucard stared awkwardly at her. He wasn't sure what else to do. He wandered over to her and sat across from her.

"Why are you crying? Is it because I threatened to kill you?"

She shook her head.

"Is it because I hurt you?"

She lifted her head and Alucard could see crying eyes look at him. "It's b-because you're r-r-right. I am a m-miserable old h-hag."

For some reason, those words stung him. Alucard looked around him and realized just how much those words must have hurt her. She lived alone and no one even wanted to get to know her just because she was a witch. It was something that he could relate to. He knew he had to bite back his pride. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The sad feeling returned almost ten fold and he could feel his own blood tears. A couple flowed freely down his face. Baba Yaga looked up and quit her crying. She stared at him before smiling.

"I have nothing to give you from my heart."

Baba Yaga walked over to him and with the back of her finger nail, she collected a tear from him. "You just did."

Walking back to her cauldron she put it in as Alucard wiped his eyes clean. "What?"

"I needed for you to show a true emotion. An emotion called love."

The liquid within turned a deep blood red. Baba Yaga took a nearby crystal vile and put some of the contents in it. She turned and handed it to Alucard.

"Would you like to see your wife now?"

* * *

><p><strong>A lot longer than I was expecting! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters! We will soon be seeing Seras!<strong>


	5. Growing the Queen

**Thanks to darkryubaby, GodComplexX, Black Diamond07, Mermaid Ninja for reviewing! You guys keep me going!**

* * *

><p>Alucard stared at the old woman as if she was crazy. Of course he wanted to see his new wife!<p>

"Yes! Show her to me!"

Baba Yaga chuckled a little at his eagerness. "Then wait right here."

She went to her door and left to the outside. Alucard stared at the crystal vial that the old witch had given him. It was a light pink color and the red liquid in it seemed to glow through it. He began to wonder just what was this supposed to do. Why had Baba Yaga handed this to him? What was he supposed to do with it?

It was then that he noticed that his once white gloves were now dirty. (I know I didn't forget them!) Upon further inspection, he realized that the majority of his clothes were dirty. Sighing he simply allowed his shadows to do the work for him. He scanned the room and found a life sized mirror. Walking over to it, he began to examine his appearence. His clothes had changed from his normal outfit of black and red cloak, to a much grander version. He now wore a velvety dark blue shirt with golden patterns swirling about. His black pants stayed the same and his cloak changed from red to black. His black hair was waving about wildly. He stood and admired himself for a moment.

_'Time to woo my suitable mate.' _He grinned at his reflection and heard footsteps announcing that the witch had returned.

"I see you've changed into a handsome man again. But I don't know why."

"I have for the young lady you've promised me." Alucard said looking around for his new found queen. When he saw no one he turned and questioned the old woman.

"Where is she?"

"Hold out your hand."

Alucard did as he was told. Baba Yaga then placed something in his hand. When she removed her hand, he saw what looked like a gold walnut sitting in his hand.

"What is this?"

"That is a very special seed from a very special plant. It's known as the Seras Victorium plant and will bare this seed once every one hundred thousand years. It's the only one that when watered with a special mixture will produce a wonderful human." (I know its made up! And corny!)

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Baba Yaga shook her head. "You surely didn't think that you've collected things for me did you? Let me tell you why you went on those errands."

The old witch went to her chair and sat down. She motioned for the vampire to join her. Once they were situated, she began to tell him about the ingredients.

"The blood of a pure virgin maiden went into that potion so that she will start out as a virgin. Three hydra scales to make her brave and strong. A woman that will be able to survive on her own."

Alucard nodded. "The feather?"

"For patience and free will. Wisdom and knowledge."

"And the hair?"

"For purity and innocence. The woman you will have will be strong yet delicate. Brave yet needy. Harsh yet gentle. In short, she will be the perfect vampire."

"She'll be a vampire?"

"Why yes! She will be born from your tears. Which in your case is blood. Your blood. And it's also your love. All of these ingredients came from your love wether you want to admit it or not. Your love and determination has brought you this far. Are you willing to wait a little longer?"

Alucard sat in silence for a moment. Thinking about all of the things that he had done. He clutched the seed in his hand a little tighter. He could have sworn that he felt a heart beat within it. It felt warm from in between his gloves and he felt like it was trying to connect with him.

"What must I do?"

"Go deep into your garden and plant her somewhere where she can see the moon, but not be harmed by the sun. Take one drop of potion, one drop of your blood, and water in a bucket. Water her each full moon every month until October. All Hallows Eve to be precise."

"And that's it?"

The witch sighed. "I would suggest talking to her and reading to her. Give her a name and such while she's still a seedling. If you don't then you will have a much more difficult time teaching her as a human. Oh, and don't let anyone see her when she first steps out of her plant. Give her at least an hour before you do."

"Why?"

"When she first steps out she will imprint on the first one she sees. If she sees two people she will fall in love with both. You must make sure that she sees you first. And I say wait an hour because she will cause everyone to fall in love with her the moment they see her."

"I see." Alucard rose from his seat and headed for the door. "If you ever need anything, you have my permission to enter my kingdom for anything you need."

"I'll hold you to that No-Life King. Now go and plant your wife! It'll be dawn soon!"

The nosferatu grinned and took flight. Back to his kingdom. And now with a soon to be very interesting wife.

* * *

><p>As instructed, Alucard planted his dear by a weeping willow tree. It shaded her from the sun during the day, but at night it he could see the moon clearly on her spot. There were little blue bells growing near her and a small stream flowed next to her. He ordered that a white marble bench be placed next to her for himself. A quiet and peaceful place for his queen.<p>

He instructed that everyone was not allowed to enter this area. If any person was caught here, then he or she would be impaled to death. Not even his servants were allowed near here. The grounds keeper was not to disturb the area. Noone was allowed here but himself. And when he was here, noone was allowed to call for him or see him.

This held strong for the first month. And tonight would mark the first full moon till October. Alucard gabbed a bucket a filled it from the nearby stream. He then placed the potion and his blood in the mixture as instructed.

He watered his queen and stood back in surprise as a sprout suddenly shot out from the ground. It was already beginning to grow?

Getting over the momentary shock, he settled himself on the bench. He was beginning to feel a little silly. Talking to women was one thing. But to a plant...

_'No. You have to do this.' _Nodding to himself in agreement he began to talk to it.

"Hello my little Flower Girl. Soon I will be your husband." He stopped. "Acturally I think you really do need a name."

The vampire thought of some girl names. Each sounding less and less like his soon to be queen. He toyed with Mnemonsyne for a while but decided against it. He eyed the sprout from the corner of his eye.

"I'm afraid I don't know alot of women's names. Least of all one for you. They are much to plain like Annie, or Catherine, or Sarah...Sarah...Hhhmmmm."

_'This plant is called the Seras Victorium plant.'_

That thought flashed through his mind. "Seras."

He looked at his plant fully. "From now on your name is Seras."

The plant grew a blue rose bud that night.

* * *

><p>Whispers went throughout the kingdom that the king was seeing someone. Everyone was curious as to why he was taking time to himself to go his garden. Sometimes he had a book and sometimes he went with a bottle of wine.<p>

Everyone was beginning to get curious about his peculiar pattern. He would get up, perhaps hunt for his meal, take care of what business needed to be done, and just before dawn, he would stroll to the garden and go to his secluded and forbidden place.

Some argued that he was just fed up with having no wife, like he promised he would have. Others said that he was seducing young women again and running off to see them before the dawn rose.

Alucard let them start thier stories. It mattered little to him just as long as they obeyed his rules. The time had flown by these last few months. It was already almost the ending of September and the autumn leaves were changing. The only one to still have its leaves was the tree his love was growing under. And growing she was!

Her flower bud was already the size of him! Both length wise and height wise! He had taken to measuring her everytime. He could see light blue petals coming from it, but the bud remained closed. It looked like a really big rose bud to him and yet it didn't have thorns on it or near it. He tried to caox it to open early for him once but to no avail.

He pressed himself close to her. He could hear a faint heart beat in it. He found that if he listened closely enough, he could hear her. And if he could hear her then surely she could hear him.

The vampire had taken the old crone's advice and read to her almost everyday. He told her of his amazing feats of bravery and his cunning skills. He told her of his daily problems in his court and often asked what she would do in his stead. He had even told her how she was created.

Ahh yes. That story always made the heart beat within the flower pick up its pace. Like it loved that story. Alucard had learned that she would respond to certain words like that. He vaguely wondered if she was supposed to do that or if it was a plant thing.

Her heart would pick up at that entire story, love, child, flower girl, wife, and Seras. Her own name seemed to get the most reaction.

Alucard stood up and did his routinely full moon chore. He watered his love and looked at the crystal vial. It was empty of it's last drop.

"Well my dear, you have had your last drop. I suppose that means that..."

He stopped. Someone was coming! He could sense them. It was another vampire. Male by the feeling. He growled.

Someone acturally dared to break his rules! As quickly as he could he took off in the direction of the male presence. There, a couple miles away was a vampire nobleman that Alucard recognized immideiatly. Ruzhing up to the vampire he grabbed ahold of the unsuspected victim's throat.

"How dare you come here Devos! You know noone is allowed here!"

The vampire named Devos was a young man, probably in his early twenties when he was turned. He had short dark brown hair and a young face that portrayed false innocence. He was anything but that. No one liked him. He was cunning and a great lord on his own. He ruled a small little country side and was only given that when he killed his sire.

The young vampire threw his hands up. "Forgive me my Lord! I meant no harm! I was looking for you!"

Alucard let him go. "Speak but be quick about it!"

Devos cleared his throat. "The lords of Cheddar wish to know if you are planning to host the All Hallow's Eve ball this year."

"I host it every year! What would make this one any different!" Alucard snapped. He hated this vampire with every fiber of his being and even more so that he was cutting in on his time with his love.

"Well the lords of my country have heard whispers that you have not secured a mate and that you have been acting most peculilar lately..."

"Tell the lords that I have found a queen and will announce her at the ball. Now get out of my sight before I have you impaled on the spot!"

Devos gave a mock bow and left. Alucard seethed and had to will himself away from the temptation of following and killing the smug bastard. He went back to his beloved plant and sat beside her.

"I hope you never meet that vampire Seras. I really don't."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I was so close!"<p>

Devos went back to his country side and cursed himself out loud. He had been trying to spy on Alucard to find out just what the old vampire was up to.

"I'll find out one way or the other."

* * *

><p><strong>Alucard is going to kick the s**t out of that guy! And don't worry. I'm not done with our Baba Yaga yet! By the by, I am posting the next chapter! You get 2 in one night!<strong>


	6. The Queen is Born!

**I promised a second chapter didn't I? And heeerrree'sss Seras! Oh, by the by, I didn't forget Integra, Walter, or Pip! They acturally appear in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were rather busy much to Alucard's despair. Preparations for the ball were in order. The decor was done tastefully. Black and red candles set here and there for lighting, while drapes were made from black velevet curtains. A long mahogany table set up for the feast of blood. His own regal high back chair sat at the furthest end. It's carvings intricate with wolves and bats. Made from ebony wood and red silken cushion.<p>

However, the shock was that it was no longer the only one up there. No, now there was a smaller chair made from cherry. A light blue cushion was on it and it was carved with small flowers that looked almost life like.

This and new things arriving had every servant talking. New items did not come here often. It was a surprise when the king announced that these new things be made and no later than All Hallow's Eve were they to be done.

For instance, a coffin made from maple with the inscription '_The flower here never withers away. Always here and here I stay.' _Was one of the very first items the king ordered for.

Clothes were made from fine silks and satins. The vast majority a light blue and many with floral looks or patterns to them.

But that was not the most controversial topic. The most intriguing one was the new throne. It was was made from cherry wood as well and the cushion was pink. Flowers adorned this chair too, but even that was not the issue.

The issue was that there was a small unblessed silver tiara with little rubies adorning it on the cushion. A crown obviously meant for a queen.

It sent every available bachlorette in a frenzy! Each vampiress began to fight amongst themselves. Each claimed to be his next bride, but none could prove it.

As for the king himself, he couldn't wait for his new wife! The last few days felt like an eternity for him! Like the nights were stretching themselves out just to piss him off. He tried to busy himself like making sure he had enough blood and wine for the feast and afterwards. But even that grew tiresome.

He made sure his list was perfect when a thought occured to him.

"Well. Why not?"

Alucard summoned one of his most trusted servants. Tantos was a small but burly vampire. A mass of scars littered his body from long ago battles. He may be ugly, but he sure was fast at delivering messages.

"Yes me lord, you've summoned me?"

Alucard handed him an envelope. "Take this to the forest of Baba Yaga. You'll need to take some corn kernals with you to get to her house. Make sure Baba Yaga gets this invitation by hand."

Tantos's eyes went wide. "The Baba Yaga!"

"Yes. She has helped me considerably. Now go!"

Tantos bowed and took his leave as quickly as he could. Alucard knew that his invitation was in good hands now. He retired and looked out his window to the gardens where he knew his queen was.

"Soon my dear. Soon I'll see you with my own eyes."

* * *

><p>The weeks soon passed and the night of festivities was upon them.<p>

Alucard had recieved word that Baba Yaga was coming and as the guest of honor. As well as his right handed and closest friends. They maybe mortals, but he admired them in thier own right. Yes, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was intrigued by this new queen.

He had told the three of them, Integra, Walter, and the not so creditable Pip Bernadotte his tale. They looked at him as if he had just announced that he liked to wear pink tutus and dance to swan lake that day!

But right now, the moon was the fullest it had been in a long time. A yellow moon, painted with red around it like a halo. The sky was clear with plenty of stars to light his path. The familiar path to his love.

Alucard walked the path rather quickly, his undead heart was beating rather fast. A white sheet clutched in his arms for her. He was anxious to meet the new woman! The one he had taken time and effort with!

As soon as he reached the flower he saw that it was still closed.

_'Good I am just in time.'_

"Good evening my dear. I wonder if you would be gracious enough as to come and see me?"

Nothing happened. He waited for a while longer. Still nothing.

Finally after a few minutes he started to talk to it again.

"Please come out for me Seras. I want to see you my love."

Still nothing. He felt this insane urge to rip it open and get to his dear when he saw the moonlight finally fall on it.

As if under a spell, he watched as the petals began to spread and open. Slowly it opened until they finally opened up.

There in the middle of the flower lay the most beautiful woman Alucard had yet to see in his undead life. Her golden colored hair a little spiky and short, just coming to her shoulders. Her lips were full and a delicate pink color. Curves and an ample bosom that made goddesses frown at thier own appearence. Pale delicate skin.

Everything he dreamed of was her. Alucard did nothing but just stood there staring. Suddenly she began to stir and sit up. It was only then that it registered to Alucard that she was naked.

He stepped up onto the petals and crouched down to see her closer. She blinked her eyes open slowly and when they opened all the way, she held her eyes on his own. Her deep blue eyes made the vampire feel like he was drowning in them. He forced himself to blink and wrap the sheet around his new love.

"M-Master."

Alucard froze. "What?"

Her angelic voice called out again, accompanied with a smile of adoration. Arms reaching for him. "Master."

Seras tone was loving and soft and it made his once iced heart melt. The older vampire allowed himself to be captured in her arms. He held her and nuzzled her neck.

"I've waited a very long time for you little Flower Queen. You know this don't you?"

"Yes Master. I do."

"Then permit me to do the one thing I've wanted to do to you since I've brought you home."

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her deeply. This was not like the other empty ones in the past. This was a true and loving kiss.

When they ended it, he stared at her again. She seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. She made his breath catch just as much as he caught hers.

Finally breaking the silence he asked, "Can you stand Seras?"

"I think so."

Seras began to lift herself off the flower petals rather shakily. It was almost like watching a new fawn get used to its legs. He helped her to stand and then to walk. When she felt ready she let go of Alucard's helping hand.

She was still clutching the sheet to her and without warning, she took off running. Alucard swore and took off after her, afraid she might be seen before the hour was over. Thier game of chase began. She was laughing all the while and taunting him.

It was beginning to remind him of Lillium. But unlike with the child, this one was running from him and, not that he wanted to admit it right then, but he was beginning to get aroused. The female teased him and it made his inner animalistic instincts want to take over.

Finally with one well place leap, Alucard managed to grab his lady and pull her towards him. She was panting hard and still giggling.

"I've got you now. You ought to be punished for that you little devil."

"Have I upset you Master?" She asked innocently.

Alucard sighed. "No. Just, don't do that again for the time being."

Seras twisted around in his arms. "I'm sorry. Forgive me Master."

The next few minutes were spent on kissing and holding. Talking and teaching her how to dance. Just enjoying each others company in bliss.

Neither noticed the pair of eyes that watched them. Neither noticed how a man's audible gasp could be heard.

And neither one of them noticed that Devos had seen them from his hiding spot in the bushes and trees. Clutching his heart, he vowed that he would kill Alucard and claim the queen for his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No Mr. Bill! Trouble is here!<strong>


	7. All Hallows Eve

**I'm glad you all liked the previous chapters! Let's find out what's going on in our Seras mind shall we?**

* * *

><p>Alucard carried his newest love through the castle to his, and soon to be hers, chambers. He waited to bring her in for an hour and a half, just to make absolute sure that noone would see her. The vampire watched her amusedly as she looked around from his arms with excitement and wonder.<p>

They reached his room, which sat on the third level of his home. The wide and spacious room had an almost circular design to it. There was a deep indent and stairs leading down to the center where the two coffins lay on a plush red carpet. Off to the right was a large bed that could have fit at least four people in it, decorated with black silky sheets and a deep red thick blanket. Carvings were etched on the four posters and on closer inspection it would reveal strange symbols on it. It was seperated from the rest of the room however by a sheer black curtain.

A small desk and chair sat at the back end of the room. These were not decorated at all and looked as though they had been rarely used here. There was also a small bookshelf behind it, but it was filled with what looked like records instead.

But on the right side of the room was a wide window door that opened to a big balcony. There were dark black velvety curtains hanging over it. They blocked out the sun effectively and would leave the entire room in darkness.

Alucard set Seras down and watched her as she began to explore the room with interest. Seras first inspected the coffins. She trailed her hands across hers before touching his. His coffin was obviously much larger than hers and she found herself remembering her flower bed.

"This is now your room as well. You will sleep here in the daylight hours with me."

Alucard watched as she looked at him intently. Her very presence felt as though she had been here for a very long time. Like she was meant to be here in his world and unlife. This feeling was something he had not felt in a long time. The vampire knew this feeling was love and he knew that he would never admit it to anyone. Well his flower queen was the only exception of course.

"Seras. I will have my female servants come and help you get ready for the evening. I will see you shortly."

He left his queen and had to make preparations for his own appearence. Seras wandered about the room in her sheet while thinking back on her short little exsitence. She wandered over to the balcony and opened the door. Stepping out, she felt the cool air swirl about on her face. She closed her eyes and thought about her time as a plant.

She remembered that it was dark and that she slept but could hear everything going on around her. She remembered that at first she felt something warm touch her as a seed. And then, as she grew, that warmth seemed to grow each day. And she remembered the day that she had heard a voice talk to her.

The voice was deep and authoritive and yet she found herself liking it. The voice made her feel safe and happy. Seras remembered stories and even complaints and she loved it when that voice came to talk to her. She learned so much from it and she desperatly wished to get bigger to see who that voice belonged to.

Then she was born. She opened her eyes for the first time and saw a very handsome man before her. His hair black as night and a sense of power and control about him. He was tall and muscluar, but not overly done. He was gorgeous to her and she knew that this had to be the voice that talked to her. He later introduced himself as Alucard to her. There was noone else that she wanted to be with.

She giggled to herself. She remembered that the most beautiful thing she saw was his red eyes. God she just loved them!

**Knock Knock **

"Your majesty we are here for you."

As soon as that sentence was said, the door opened and two women stepped in. One was an older woman with long gray hair and slightly hunched back. The other was a young woman with short black hair and a young round face.

"My name is Madeline and this is my assistant Arra." The older woman spoke.

"I'm Seras."

Both women looked at each other with surprise. Finally Arra spoke up. "Are you alright your majesty?"

Now the blonde vampire was confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What blood inheritage are you from my dear?" Madeline spoke.

"I came from the garden. My master planted me and I grew and now I'm here."

Arra stared at Seras as if she grew another head while Madeline nodded thoughtfully. "I guess this is what he wanted me for."

With a sigh Madeline gestured for her to come with her. "Come, we only have two hours for the opening ceremony and you have much to learn."

* * *

><p>Alucard felt nervous. Of course he would deny it, but he still felt it. He wasn't sure how Seras would take to the ball. What if she panicked at all of the vampires in the room? What if she didn't know how to use proper ettiquete?<p>

But what if...What if she saw another vampire male in the place that she would like better? Then all of his plans and work would be for nothing. He found himself pacing around his study. He was already in his best attire for the party. Black pants and a black shirt with silver swirling around the shirt. A black high collared cape with similar designs adorned his back. Knee high black leather boots clacked against the stone floor as he paced. His hair was just as windswept as ever. A silver wolf like mask sat on the desk.

He stopped and looked on his desk. There lay his biggest fear. A ring box. Inside was a small gold ring inlayed with a single diamond and two sapphires on either side.

What if she rejected him tonight? He was going to propose to her in private and then announce her as his soon to be wife. But if she rejected him...

_'If she rejects me then the only thing I can do is destory her. I will never allow her to be with anyone else.'_

A clock chimed somewhere announcing that it was almost time for thier grand entrance.

* * *

><p>"You're doing perfectly! It's almost like you've been doing this your whole life!" Arra announced happily. In the couple of hours after thier meeting, Arra was considerably warmer. Apparently she was shy when she first met someone.<p>

"Indeed you are." Madeline agreed.

Seras had practiced everything from walking, talking, and even pretend eating properly. It was done in an hour and even the young blonde had to admit that she was surprised at how fast she picked up on it.

She learned enough to get by for the night and right now, the two women were fussing over her appearence. The first time she looked into the mirror she got quite a shock. She could see herself for what she looked like through her eyes and saw that she was a beautiful woman.

The last hour consisted of her bathing and getting ready for her big show. After her bath, she was fitted into her undergarments. And then she was shown a beautiful white dress. It was made as a full ball gown with off the shoulder strapes. The strapes were sheer and kind of layered. The top was form fitting to accentuate her form, showing her cleavage. (Madeline murmured something along the lines of her lord being a pervert. What ever that was.)

The gown had what looked like pearls stitched into it around the top while silver butterflies patterened the entire gown. Her hair had white flowers at the bottom like a band that held her spikes together. Small white gloves were on her hands although she didn't really care for them. Pearls dully gleamed from around her throat and ears. All in all, she looked much like a dream.

At the end, she was presented with a mask. It was shaped like a butterfly and matched her outfit. Pearls decorated around her eyes and small flowers blossomed around the top rim. She looked beautiful and she couldn't help but twirl around like a child does in her mothers clothes.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

All three women turned to look at Alucard who had sauntered into the room. Madeline and Arra bowed before taking thier leave. The older vampire wandered over to Seras and stopped in front of her. He let his hands carress her masked face before he took it off. Were it not for his own All Hallows Eve rules, he would have made her come without the mask. She was so gorgeous.

He dropped his hands to grasp hers in his while he bent down a little to kiss her. He rested his forehead against the top of her head. "My dear, I have an important question I must ask you."

"Yes?"

Alucard pulled away, but still held her hands. "I want to ask that you will be by my side forever. That you will rule the night along side me. I ask that you become my wife and queen. Seras, I want you to marry and mate with me."

Seras wasn't so sure what he meant. Just what did wife and queen mean? They obviously meant something important to him. And he was her master. And he was asking that she be beside him forever. Of course she wanted to be near him forever.

"Yes. I'll be by your side forever Master."

"As my wife?"

Still not thoroughly understanding the term. "Yes."

Seras figured that she must have made him happy because he pulled back and smiled. Not a mocking grin, but a full smile. Seemingly from out of nowhere he pulled out a small box and opened it. Seras saw a beautiful ring inside and allowed him to put it on her. He kissed her breifly before taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Come. The night is young and we mustn't keep our guests waiting."

* * *

><p>"Announcing his magesty, King Alucard Dracul III and soon to be Queen Seras Dracul."<p>

The vampiric couple held hands and Alucard could feel Seras grip his hand slightly tighter as they descended the stairs toward the guests. Alucard gave a small smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He gave his attentions to the crowd.

"Come. Let us drink and make merry for tonight I have an important announcement."

At this moment he signaled for a couple of his servants to hand him the small tiara that had been resting on the small throne for a while. He placed it on Seras head and whispered, "Do not be afraid. I'm right here." to her softly.

He stood in all his might, holding her hand. "Next years spring will see our marriage. From this day forward, Seras will be considered No-Life Queen."

Every vampire in the place gave out a cheer for thier king's happiness. All but one. Devos stared at them from the back and eyed Seras in all her beauty. He wanted to do nothing more than grab her and make her his. Why should Alucard have her? Just because he's king? Devos knew that he couldn't do anything rash. He wasn't as strong as Alucard, but for now he would have to wait and plot a way to make her his.

"A second announcement is in order. I wish to let it be known that this woman," Alucard pointed at Baba Yaga, "Is allowed at anytime she pleases into our kingdom for her generosity."

He didn't need to tell her anything. They caught each others eye and knew that they were trying to keep Seras real heritage a secret. Again the vampires applauded but it was much quieter and polite.

"Now my friends, let All Hallows Eve begin."

* * *

><p>The night wore on with much talk and merriment. The feast of blood had started and Alucard was glad to see that Seras managed to drink her blood much like a human eating soup would. She was delicate and friendly to the other guests and made more of the country lords like her. The vampire women all fawned over how gorgeous she was and how well mannered she was.<p>

It made Alucard pleased. If she was getting this much of a positive reaction from the others, then she would most likely be respected as a queen in the future.

They danced to music and he was astonished as she danced a perfect waltz. Just like he taught her in the garden. She held onto him as they twirled this way and that. He wouldn't let anyone else dance with her. No one was even allowed to touch her.

No vampire or human would ever know that she really came from a flower. It would be kept a secret between the six of them. He, Seras, Baba Yaga, and the three humans made up the six that knew her real heritage. And speaking of which...

Alucard found the three humans on the side of the dance floor and led Seras over to them.

Sir Integra watched her, almost studying her. It unnevered the vampire but he allowed it. He respected her for her own way that she ruled the humans. She was a woman of steel and great ambition. Much like her great granfather that had almost defeated him all those years ago.

"You know, she won't turn into a plant again." Alucard said in low tone so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I just can't believe it. There's no way that she came from a flower."

"Well I can prove it."

"Then you just might have to."

By now the rest of the vampires had long been drunk on the wine and blood and so they wouldn't notice any absence. Alucard rose and took Seras hand. He gestured to Integra, her servant Walter, and her commanding captain Pip. "This is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a good friend of mine."

Integra made a small bow while Seras shyly curstyed. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Seras."

"And a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hellsing." Seras answered politely just like Madeline had taught her. She wasn't sure if she liked her. Seras had a feeling that she was being studied by Integra.

Integra pointed at the man on her right. "This is my servant and friend Walter Dornez."

"A pleasure as well Ms. Seras." He said and Seras immediatly knew that she would like him. He seemed like a very kind person.

"And I am Captain Pip Bernadotte mademoiselle." The man on the left cut in. He bowed and took Seras left hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. This recieved a low warning growl from the No-Life King and a pull on her waist.

"Eheheh. Zorry, I got carried away."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Alucard turned and looked at his little flower girl. "Seras, they wish to see your birth place. Is that fine with you?"

Seras nodded and they were off. As they reached the door, they were met with Baba Yaga. "Is there something you need?" Alucard asked.

"I just want to see what kind of flower you came out of. It's been a very long time since I've seen one."

The six of them proceeded to the garden and to the tree. Upon thier arrival all of the humans gasped. There was a gigantic blue flower under the willow tree. Integra walked around it while Walter knelt down to touch its leaves. Pip simply whistled and commented on how big it was.

Baba Yaga just looked at it and nodded. "You did well enough to grow her."

Integra looked at her. "So its true. Seras came from this flower."

"Yes indeed."

The hag and the woman talked to each other while the two men poked at the plant and felt it. Each passing moment made Seras feel more and more like uncomfortable. Like they were on her territory and she didn't like that they were in her special spot. At first she thought it would be okay, but now she wasn't so sure. She was afraid that they would destroy her plant and she wanted to yank that Pip away when he yanked a little at a petal.

_/What's the matter Seras?/_

Her master's voice was in her head.

_/They keep touching my flower. I'm scared they'll break it. I don't want them near it anymore Master!/_

"That's enough."

Everyone's eyes were on Alucard now. "My queen feels uneasy at the prying. Let us cease this now."

Integra nodded at her men. They left the plant and returned to her side. "Let's go back inside." Baba Yaga suggested to break the tension. Everyone nodded thier agreement. Once inside, Alucard quickly realized that it was going to be dawn soon. He pulled Integra and Seras to the side.

"Integra, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Which is?"

"I wish for you to teach Seras her queenly duties. She needs to learn alot. I believe you would be best suited to teach her the ways of our kind and your kind."

"Fine. I will in exchange that our treaty be renewed."

"Agreed."

"But I want to stay with you Master."

Both human and vampire looked at her. Alucard laughed slightly at her confusion.

"You will stay here. Sir Integra is just going to teach you that's all."

"Oh. Okay then."

They bade each other good morning and headed off to bed. The guests in thier chambers and the king and queen in thiers.

Alucard watched as Seras slipped into her coffin. Her white nightgown making her look angelic. They kissed one more time and he closed the lid gently on her. He closed the heavy curtains so that she would not get burned if she awoke. Climbing into his own casket, Alucard simply smiled. Content to know that he now had someone to share his long existnece with.

Across his room on the other side of the castle, a certain vampire named Devos was plotting. He had followed the six of them and watched as they walked around the plant and study it. He watched as _his _Seras became distressed as they poked and pulled at the plant. There was a connection between the plant and her that he had to find out.

And find out he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap that was a long chapter!<strong>


	8. Terror on the Grounds

**Hello everybody! I know that a couple of you are wondering if Seras is ever going to get sassy and tougher. The answer is yes she will, but right now she has technically been "born" and so right now she's learning how to stand on her two feet (literally). **

**But enough, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Alucard awoke to a tickling sensation. Not that he was ticklish, but it was like a feathery touch on his nose. Against his will, he scrunched his nose up earning himself a giggle from somewhere above him.<p>

Opening his eyes he looked straight into the face of his flower girl. A mischievious gleam in her eyes telling him who the culprit was. Reaching out of his coffin he grabbed Seras and pulled her on top of him.

"And a good evening to you too. Although, this is not how I imagined our first night together would be like." Alucard said, amusment lacing his voice.

"How did you imagine it?" Seras asked, looking up into his eyes from her spot near his neck.

"I imagined you would still be asleep, then I would come over and wake you up like this."

His lips descended on hers in a sweet kiss that no one would ever witness from him. Only she would be allowed to see this side of him. He couldn't explain why he fekt so attached to her. Was it some sort of spell? Or was it because she was born out of his labors? Either way he knew that he would be devestated if she were to ever be out of his unlife.

And this was not a feeling he was comfortable with. He was simply staring at her now, his hand petting her hair absentmindedly. Lost in his thoughts he gazed into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, and suddenly he was drowning again. Was this too another trait of hers? A simple bewitchment that would change at some point in time? And what about her actions last night? Why did she suddenly not want her plant to be touched?

There were questions that needed answering and that would mean catching Baba Yaga before she left.

"Master?"

Alucard snapped out of his trance and blinked slowly. Seras was looking at him, frowning as if she was trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. The ancient vampire sat up slowly, making Seras climb out of his coffin. After getting out shadows appeared and his original attire appeared on his body. Then they switched over to Seras.

Seras flinched a little as they touched her. These shadows were like ice touching her and she felt them all over her body. From her head to her toe, it was a strange feeling. Like someone had taken cold water and decided to spray her with it all at once. Just as they had arrived, they left leaving her in a simple light pink dress with gold roses littering it. The sleeves came up to her elbows and seemed to flow like waves at the end. A big gold rose sat in the middle of her bosom.

She looked at Alucard in awe. He merely chuckled and said, "Come my little Flower Queen. We have guests to see off. And we must get your lessons straight."

* * *

><p>The new couple arrived at the dining hall that was already filled with guests. As soon as King and soon to be Queen sat down, the meal was served. This time Alucard watched his bride intently. He was utterly astonished when her eyes went from the sweet and innocent blue to a deep and seductive crimson.<p>

She drank from her goblet daintly though, as if it were the finest wine in the world. It was interesting to say the least that something so innocent held something so dangerous within. The other vampiresses nearby began to talk among themselves. Alucard could hear snippets of what they were saying.

"Look how she drinks! She must have great vampire nobility!" "It's not fair! I could be better than she is!" "She looks so regal and delicate, like a fairytale princess."

The last comment made Alucard take a quick drink from his own cup to hide the smile. If only they knew how right that was. As he began to take another swig something, or ratherly someone, caught his attention.

On Seras side of the table sat Devos staring at him. A dark look was covering his face. Alucard experimentally set his cup down and grasped Seras face gently in one of his hands. He leaned down and kissed his bride. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Devos slightly sneered while his fellow companions gave loud wolf whistles and cheers. The women awed and a few even sighed.

He parted leaving the new draculina confused but happy nontheless. Soon the dinner was finished and he watched as Devos was the fastest to depart. As the guests began to leave, Alucard caught up with Baba Yaga.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment?"

The old woman gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine but make it quick!"

"All right but first-"

He craned his neck a little and saw Seras staring at the crowd, waving a little shyly. _'Come here Seras. We do not wave at our guests.'_

A small jump told Alucard that she wasn't expecting his voice in her head. She wandered over to him and simply stood there, waiting for instructions.

"Go find Integra. I believe that we must discuss your education with her. Tell her that I will meet with her shortly."

"Yes Master."

Alucard turned back to the old witch. "Come this way if you will."

* * *

><p>Seras wandered the halls, looking for her Master's friend. She found herself in the gardens outside. The cool autumn air carressing her frame. The blooms had long since been gone, leaving colorful leaves here and there. A fountain that she couldn't recall being there. It was dried out and the gargoyle that sat in the middle gave her the feeling that she was being watched. The moonlight really didn't help matters, giving everything an eerie glow.<p>

The paveing stones clicked under her heeled feet. Leaves made crunching noises here and there when she walked on them. She acturally was beginning to like the sound. Seras found herself walking on the dried leaves on purpose. They made her giggle a little childishly. Pretty soon she had wandered off her orginal path and found herself in a more spacious part of the garden.

**Crunch, crunch, crunch.**

She found another little clump of leaves and wandered over to them.

**Crunch, crunch.**

**Snap!**

She froze in her spot. That snapping sound wasn't her. As quietly as she could she tried to walk back onto the path. The feeling of being watched returned. This time it was as if something was following her. Seras walked a little more cautiously.

**Click click click.**

There was the sound of her feet and yet she could hear a distinct thudding sound. As if someone was right behind her. Trying to match her steps.

She jerked to a sudden stop and heard it.

**Thuthud.**

Without warning to her stalker she took off. She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get away. It seemed that no matter how hard or fast she ran, the thing was right behind her somewhere. Everytime she looked she would see no one and this made her run faster.

Pretty soon she was out of the garden and on the open grounds. There were trees scattered about here and there but that mattered very little to the scared Draculina. She kicked her shoes off in an effort to escape faster, trying to find somewhere to hide. At last she found the main entrance path. There was the main gate just yards away from her.

She took off towards it. Towards safety, her husband's protective embrace.

Just as she reached the gate something hard hit the back of her head causing her to give a loud ear pierceing scream.

* * *

><p>Alucard had led Baba Yaga to a sitting room close by. The small room held a few comfortable lounges and book cases. Little tables that would have served tea now served blood. Pictures of bright scenery were here and there making the light blue walls stand out. This room was obviously decorated by a woman. But by whom no one would ever guess.<p>

Baba Yaga sat herself upon one of the many chairs and waited patiently for Alucard.

"I want to ask a few questions."

"Go on."

"First of all, I want to know if this is some kind of magic trick."

The old hag's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is there something I should know about her? Is there something about her that I'm going to regret later on? Is this all some kind of illusion?"

Baba Yaga waited until he was done before answering, "No. This is no illusion. She is of flesh and blood now."

Alucard couldn't make sense of it. "Then why? Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this need, this yearning for a woman before. So why now?"

"Do you recall whose blood you used to water her with?"

The vampire looked at her a little puzzled. "Mine of course."

"And do you remember drinking a full cup of virgin's blood?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer. You as a vampire should know that more than anything that drinking someones' blood lets you inherit a part of thier soul. You drank hers and then she drank yours. "

Realization dawned on Alucard. "So what your saying is that we each have a piece of each other inside of us?"

"Yes. She is the light to your darkness and you are the darkness to her light. I doubt that either of you could go on without each other now."

Alucard digested this information quietly for a few moments. This would explain why he felt such intense love for her. It was not an enchantment at all but ratherly two souls calling for each other.

"What about her flower? Why was she upset when we touched it?"

Baba Yaga shrugged. "I have theories."

"Such as?"

"It could be a childish behaviour. Like the flower is her mother. It is her birthplace after all. Or maybe she feels that its destruction will break your bond. I do not know. Only Seras could tell you."

Just as the sentence left her mouth, the pair heard a loud scream tear through the air. Alucard felt a stab of fear he had not felt in centuries pass through him.

"Seras!"

* * *

><p>It took him only seconds to reach his queen. He found her at the main gate, unconcious and lying on the ground. Her shoes were missing and dirt smudged her dress. He picked her up and sniffed the air. He could smell the prescence of another male vampire although this was heavily perfumed. As if someone didn't want him to know who he was. Alucard mentally scanned the area and found a fleeing blur of energy, but it was to far away for him to tell who it was.<p>

Checking Seras over for any injury he found that she had none save for a small cut that was healing on the back of her head. He took her back into the castle and into her coffin, changing her clothes. All the while vowing to slowly kill whoever dared hurt his wife.

* * *

><p>Miles away from the castle was an angry vampire. Devos relocated himself away from the castle into a nearby wood. He cursed and threw rocks at nothing in particular. He had been so close! If only she hadn't screamed and he had been faster, then she would be in his arms already. She would have been his.<p>

"I swear that I will have you Seras. You should only belong to me! Not him! I will kill you Alucard!"

Devos sat down ungracefully on the ground. Pondering his next move. He had hoped to kidnap Seras and keep her locked up so that no one else would have her. But he knew he was not strong enough on his own to take down the King. Alucard was the King for a reason. None could stand up to him. No one could except...

"Anderson."

Slowly an insane grin overcame Devos face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay a new chapter!<strong>


	9. The Queen Sleeps

**I'm back for now.**

* * *

><p>Seras awoke on a sofa with her beloved King sitting next to her. He was staring at her intensly with his crimson eyes. He had his still gloved hand on her small hand tightly as if she would vanish if he didn't.<p>

"What happened?" She asked rather timidly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I found you hurt on the ground." Alucard growled out. It was obvious that he was in a bad mood. He must've been thinking about all the ways he was going to torture the culprit when he found him.

Seras wracked her brain for a moment. "I remember going I was outside, going to meet Sir Integra, when I heard someone behind me. I ran as fast as I could. I kept running until I reached the front gate and then that was it." Fear began to well up from within her. She had barely begun her unlife out of her plant and she yearned to go back.

Alucard pulled her to him protectively. His arms around her and the Draculina felt a sudden warmth flow between them. It was thier special connection. The bond that would never die between them. She felt all of her fears drain from her. Lips suddenly descended on hers in a loving kiss and she returned the favor.

They remained like that for a few more moments. Enjoying the comfort they could silently give each other. Kisses and simple touches were exchanged before Alucard finally pulled away.

"Come. It is almost dawn and we must get you to your coffin."

The young vampiress froze. It would mean not being able to be held by her Master. And not being with him would result in something bad.

The thoughts that swirled in her head were transferring to the ancient vampire. "Don't worry. No one would dare come into our room unless they have a death wish."

A feeling of reassurance filled the young flower girl and she reluctantly obeyed. The Master vampire held out his hand to her and helped her to rise. Hand in hand, he guided his young queen to the bedroom. The dawn was fast approaching and they got inside the room before the first rays could touch her. Alucard knew that the sun wouldn't effect him, but his Seras was a different story.

However, the dawn didn't stop him from kissing his beloved bride till the sun was fully up.

* * *

><p>The very next night brought a stir to the vampire kingdom. There was a bounty out for a mysterious attacker that had struck down the new queen. The bounty was the convict was to be alive and brought before the King. The reward was that person's weight in gold.<p>

There were now even more rumors than before. Perhaps the young beauty was attacked by another vampiress out of envy. Or perhaps this was a human attepmt to strike war on the vampires.

Rumors continued to fly about, but not a single culprit was to be found. With no one to prove guilty the rumors died down after days of nothing.

Days passed into weeks and before long it was winter. Soon the snow would fall and blanket the world with it's purity.

* * *

><p>Seras stared at the ground rather apprehensively. Why was she staring at the ground you ask? Because she was in the middle of a lesson. A very important lesson.<p>

Turning Into A Bat 101.

She was able to turn her body to mist. She found that was easy as she could picture the misty water easily from the times she spent as a plant and watched how the dew would form.

But this was different. She wasn't sure how to fly and was pretty sure a bat would be out of her league.

"Are you sure about this Master?" Seras asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was scared out of her mind.

"Yes I'm sure. You've already been able to turn into mist, a bat isn't all that difficult. Just feel your body wanting to take flight. Think of soaring into the night under the moon with all of the earth at your feet."

Seras gulped and stared at the ground from the tower they were currently on top of.

"Follow me Flower Queen."

The Draculina barely had time to look back at her Master when he was a bat. His wings spread out in an impressive display. Seras watched as he flew away from her. He was goading her into coming out with him. She looked back down and closed her eyes.

"Think like a bat, think like a bat." She repeated this mantra under her breath.

And there it was. A feeling swept through her entire body. She felt like she could fly while she pictured her Master's wings. She could see herself flying high over the earth and touch the moon with the tips of her wings.

Seras took a step forward and let herself fall off the tower. A slight burning feeling told her that she was chaging and she focused on that feeling. And moments later she was soaring high in the air. She opened her eyes and could see the earth far below her and her Master just ahead of her.

_Master I did it! I did it! _She told him excitedly through thier connection.

Alucard looked behind him and abruptly stopped flapping his wings. This caused him to plummet down before he regained his composure.

Seras watched and followed him back to the tower. She could sense a kind of shock and amusement coming from him. She circuled with him and once they were back inside the tower, her love changed back and was laughing.

_What's so funny? _She inquired.

It took a few moments before he stopped his cackling. Alucard looked at her and reached a hand out for her. Scooping her up gently, he took her down the flight of stairs that led them there earlier, and back to thier room all the while stifling his laughter. Once there he put her in front of a mirror and suddenly Seras understood.

Instead of terrifying bats she somehow managed to turn herself into a beautiful red cardinal. Using the trick she learned when taking on her mist form, she thought of how she looked and reverted back to her normal self.

"I'm sorry that I didn't quite turn out how I was supposed to but at least I was able to fly!" Seras snapped at her still snickering husband.

"Oh yes! Everyone will cower in fear at the red cardinal that flies in the night!" Alucard teased.

A slight ruffling of a dress was heard and then a silvery blue blur was on top of him. Without so much as a flinch, Alucard gracefully, flung his fledgling to the ground, but not so hard that she would be hurt. Without missing a heartbeat, he was on top of her, pinning her there.

"Now what are you going to do little flower girl?" Alucard mocked.

Seras' chest was heaving and she couldn't help but smile a little. "This."

She flung her leg under his and managed to roll him under her. Alucard rather liked where this was going.

"Now what?" He asked rather flirtatiously.

"Now close your eyes." Seras replied back.

Alucard did so and waited, wondering what she would do next. Suddenly, she sprung up from her position and took off running, leaving the No-Life King lying on the floor confused.

Catching on to her idea, he silently slipped into the shadows and watched as she ran down the hall. Her silver blue dress swishing as she ran. It gave her the look of a ghost that was gliding through the hall. Seras ran into a study and hid behind the desk. Alucard silently laughed to himself before slipping back out of the shadows to grab her.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"I never said I would play fair."

Seras slightly pouted at having been foiled at her own game. Then she yawned, looking rather tired.

"You've been doing that an awful lot." Alucard remarked.

The blonde shrugged. "I've been feeling rather tired lately."

They stared at each other for a moment before Seras got up and wandered over to the window.

"Look! It's snowing!" She said excitedly. For the first time she was seeing snow. The ancient vampire joined her for a moment. They watched the snow drift down slowly for awhile before Seras yawned again.

Alucard considered her for a moment before picking her up in his arms. He carried her to her coffin and gently lowered her in. It was then that he noticed that she looked even more pale than usual and there were small dark circles under her eyes.

"Let us get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in a long time."

Seras nodded her agreement. The two lovers gave each other a long kiss. Perhaps longer than usual. The sun's rays were beginning to peek through the horizon when they stopped. Alucard began to close her lid when she reached a hand out to him.

"I love you Master."

Alucard watched her for a moment longer before replying. "And I, you."

Her lid was safely secured and he retired to his coffin. Pondering what could be making his soon to be bride so tired. Perhaps her coffin was uncomfortable? Was she having daymares?

Before long his eyes closed into an uneasy sleep. There was a feeling of dread that had been overcoming him as of late. Since the weather change happened he felt like she was going to leave him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt rather scared that this feeling was new. Like something was going to happen to Seras.

The next night came and his terrible feeling came true.

His lovely queen wouldn't wake up.


	10. The Queen Is Gone

**I know I've been gone for a long time. And I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Alucard wasn't sure what to do. His lovely bride wouldn't wake up. She wasn't dead, she was just sleeping. Something just didn't add up.<p>

It looked like the Vampire King would have to pay a visit to the old hag. But he didn't want to leave his precious wife. Unguarded and alone. But there was no way he could take her with him.

He would have to leave her. He closed the lid gently, and patted the lid fondly. The room seemed so much emptier without her. Like all the life had left out of the place. But the thing that bothered him was that he remembered living here alone before. Alucard had lived here for centuries. He had many lovers here and not once did he ever feel lonely.

He'd have to pry information out of the old lady it would seem.

He changed his clothes and left without a word to any of his servants. As far as he was concerned, they would all think that his Queen was just sleeping.

* * *

><p>The forest around the hut seemed cold. The snow glistened every where, making muffled crunching sounds under his boots. He went through the routine with her chicken hut and finally knocked on the door. It would do to at least make a pretense of manners around her.<p>

"Come in." Came her voice.

Alucard was already in before she finished. He saw her standing at her fire with yet another brew on the fire. She saw him and gave him a knowing smile.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"I've come here for a very important reason." Alucard stated before she could say anything else.

"Go on."

"My wife will not wake up. Why is that?" He made himself sound intimidating. If he at least put on the front that he was mad and perhaps frightening the witch would have divulge anything she knew.

Baba Yaga saw through it though. She simply kept smiling and answered, "Well, she's a plant is she not? Plants hibernate in the winter time. I'm surprised that she lasted this long."

So she was sleeping huh? That would explain why she was looking so pale as of late.

"How long will she be like this?"

Baba Yaga thought about it carefully. "I suppose that she'll sleep till spring. I'd also assume that she'll start to do this a lot less as she stops being plant and becomes more like you."

Alucard let the words sink into him. Something else nagged him as well. Why was he acting so weird as of late anyways? He himself realized that he was loosing his edge as a ruthless king. He checked his mental timeline and found that he had spent more time with his new wife than being on the battle field. As a matter of fact, he had lost interest in killing for quite a long time.

"Why?" He had said more to himself than to Baba Yaga, but she guessed what was going on in his head. Either that or she had a hidden telepathy power.

"Don't worry. You'll be back to your old normal self. I guess you could say that as a young flower, she holds a power to make anyone fall in love with her. You'll find that it will lose its potency as she ages."

A sudden wave of fury possessed him. He was tricked! His new wife was nothing more than an illusion! Seras was a witch! A witch in disguise! Of course it all made sense now! Seras was nothing more than a mere puppet to this old hag. She was the old woman's ticket to fortune and whatever else she wanted. Why else would she have helped him?

Maybe Seras wasn't even done by his hands. Maybe that was all an elaborate plan to take over his throne and Seras was most likely her niece, or cousin, or maybe even daughter. Why had he been so blind?

Baba Yaga sat in silence. She could only guess what the ancient vampire was thinking. The oddest of madness seemed to flicker in his eyes. Not of the insane type, but a brief glimpse of pure rage could be seen there no matter how hard he tried to mask it. Baba Yaga guessed that he would demand that she wake his wife. It was simple, all it would require was for him to cover the flower and keep it warm.

She waited patiently for him to say anything and wasn't disappointed when he finally looked at her in the eyes. What was surprising was the words that came from his mouth.

"I see now. From now on I banish you from this forest and if I find you here by tomorrow night, I will have you burned at the stake."

Now it was her turn to be mad. "You wanted help from me to get a wife, then you want me to help you, and when I do you threaten me!?" The fire in her fire pit rose with her rage, casting shadows on the walls, and making the whole room hotter than ever.

A great gush of wind whipped about Alucard's face. She was trying to intimidate him, but he wouldn't allow that. After all, he wasn't king for nothing.

"I want you gone! And you will take your wretched plant with you! I know what you're up to and it won't work!" He yelled back at her, mainly because the unknown breeze was loud.

His feet suddenly jerked out from underneath him and he was sent spiraling out of the home. Once he had hit the ground outside on his rear, the whole hut got to its feet and stood tall. It lowered momentarily in a mock bow and Baba Yaga screamed out the window.

"Fine! I shall take her with me! She shall be sold as a slave to one of your foes! I'm sure he'll appreciate her more than you!"

And with that, the hut and witch left the forest, the ground trembling as it left deeper into the woods. Alucard got to his feet and brushed himself off. He would be rid of the fake once and for all. No more having to teach her, no more questions that had to be answered by a witch.

**_'Master...where are you?...I need you...My love...'_**

The voice was but a whisper in his head. He knew that voice. It was his beloved's. She was looking for him. A pang of guilt entered his heart and he felt a sudden need to see her.

_'Oh God what have I done?!' _

He raced through the night in hopes that he wasn't to late. He had lost his temper and now she was going to pay for it.

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached the entrance of his castle, he threw the doors open, startling any servants who were near by. He found one, Gary, closest to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to his face.<p>

"Has the witch Baba Yaga been here?!"

The poor servant was to frightened to speak so he gave a very rigorous head shake. He certainly had no idea that the witch would be coming and he wasn't going to be behead just because of her.

Alucard merely tossed him aside and chose to run up the stairs, practically flying up them. Upon reaching his room, he managed to kick the door off its hinges and onto the floor. A few quick steps to the coffins and his answer was revealed to him.

He saw his own coffin was still open, the way he left it. And then he saw hers was also open. And his sweetheart was no where to be found. But in her place was a note.

_To his King,_

_I have taken Seras like you asked. Know that you will never see her again. She will remember you, but I'm sure she'll never want to see you again. I have woken her up and told her what you told me. So I have taken her and hope that one day, you will see your mistakes. Hopefully not when it is to late. _

_Sincerely,_

_Baba Yaga_

__Under the small letter was a key. It was plain and black, but it was rather heavy. He felt it in his hands and felt tiny scratches on it. It must have been a very worn key. But why would she leave him a key and no explanation as to where it would lead him to.

**Crash! Bang! Aaaaaaahhhh! Oh my God! Heeeeelllpppp!**

There were noises coming from downstairs. Screams from his servants could be heard and heavy crashing sounds. What the Hell could be happening down there?

Alucard let himself sink through the floors and found a few of his servant's dead bodies around him. There was blood and many broken objects around. And then he found the source of the problem.

"It's been a long time priest."

"Aye, an' I come ta make sure ya never rise again ya bloody monster!"

Alexander Anderson had arrived.


End file.
